elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hand of Morkul
|gold reward = |type = Side quest |creatures = Ogres Spiders |dlc = Orsinium }} The Hand of Morkul is a quest available in . Ashaka, Lazghal's stubborn daughter has run off to Morkul Descent to search for lost relics. The Vestige is tasked with finding her and returning her to the stronghold. Background All is not right in Morkul Stronghold. Ashaka, the chief's eldest daughter, ran off to Morkul Descent without explanation. Quick walkthrough #Travel to Morkul Descent #Find Ashaka #Open the way to Morkuldin #Activate the blast furnace #Active the bellows #Retrieve the forge-hammer Walkthrough While visiting Morkul Stronghold, the Vestige may be approached by by Lazghal, who has the following to say to them: Children. Never have them! :What? The king insisted on a Morkul daughter for his forge-wife. But then he decided to pass over my eldest! Now Ashaka wants to prove him a fool for marrying her little sister. ::What do you mean? Malacath alone knows why Ashaka ran off. Wounded pride sent her to Morkul Descent, no doubt. Idiot! The girl will end up as ogre dung or a spider hatchery. :I'll head to Morkhul Descent and find Ashaka. Running off to Morkhul Descent is why Ashaka's still unwed. Finding glory in old relics instead of at the king's side? He'd have chosen her if she wasn't so headstrong. Pah! The Vestige has to travel to Morkhul Descent, which is a little ways up the northern, mountainous area of Wrothgar. Once there, they must enter through the wooden doorway and enter the cavern. Following the icy pathway deeper into the cavern will eventually lead the Vestige to Ashaka. She will be standing infront of several Orcish ceremonial structures, claiming to be searching for the Hand of Morkul. The Hand is located in Morkuldin, the ancient home of the Morkul Clan, hidden deep underground. The way to Morkuldin, however, is blocked by a puzzle consisting of several statues. The Vestige will have to light beacons infront of every statue in a particular order in order to open the door to Morkuldin. The order is (starting from Ashaka's position): *Left *Center *Right The beacons will now turn blue and the way to Morkuldin is open. While exploring Morkuldin with Ashaka, the Vestige will eventually stumble upon a gigantic forge. Within it, the Hand of Morkul. But, the artifact appears to be trapped there and cannot be retrieved. Talking to Ashaka will reveal the following: The Hand of Morkul is held in something called the... I think it said "heart-forge?" Also, um... "endless breath and untold rage lets purest heart release the hand." Huh. Poets. :What does that mean? We need to rekindle the forge. "Endless breath" has to mean bellows, and "untold rage" is... a furnace? Strange way to say it. Hmm, I'm missing something. Can you look around for a bellows and some kind of blast furnace? All right. What should I do if I find them? Morkul clan prefers simple solutions that last. Look for switches or some kind of mechanism. We'll see what happens when you set things in motion. Oh, and stay alert. My ancestors wouldn't leave this place completely unguarded. The Vestige will now have to find both a blast furnace and the bellows of the forge. Traveling further down into the abandoned ruins will reveal that they are not, in fact, as abandoned as they appear and the Vestige will be attacked by several groups of Morkuldin Guardians and some gargoyles. After defeating them, they must activate the furnace and bellows and return to Ashaka who is now able to retrieve the hammer. Speaking to her, however, will reveal that the hammer is not, in fact, the "forge-hammer". The cage around it is. The ancient Morkuldin word for "heart" also means "blood," which means that the forge isn't a heart-forge but a blood-forge. Ashaka is shocked to find that her ancestors fed the forge with the blood of their enemies, and explains the ancient poems she referenced earlier weren't talking about the honor the Morkuldin clan lost when they left Morkuldin—it was about the honor they gained when they buried their greatest shame beneath the ice. Either way, Ashaka decides to return the hammer to her clan. Vowing to use the forge in an honorable way from now on, as the forge doesn't actually require the "blood of our enemies", any type of blood will do. Like that of spiders. Returning to the Morkul Stronghold, listening to Ashaka's speech and speaking to her will render the quest complete. The Vestige may now receive their reward. Reward * |File:Morkul's Mighty Mallet.png}} *91–377 Journal Trivia *After completing the quest, one can access the crafting workshop where they can create the Morkuldin set. Category:Orsinium: Side Quests